Eliza's Move
by Nopejope
Summary: A new series called The Anytown Show which follows Eliza Thornberry who has moved from the jungle to the city and she makes nee friends such as Reggie, Trish and Sherry, however she must face off her bullies Connie and Maria (6th Grade Girls), other characters from The Powerpuff Girls, Dexters Lab, Rocket Power, Johnny Bravo, Hey Arnold, Rugrats and Recess will appear such as Helga
1. Chapter 1

The Anytown Show Part 1

Down in Africa, Eliza taking a picture on her mini tablet of a pack of lions with Darwin on her side, whilst on the benches Debbie was listening to music whilst reading Teenage Wasteland magazine and Donnie was underneath the bench table chasing a bug, just then Nigel and Marianne came out if the Covmeee.

Marianne: Eliza, Darwin, Debbie, Donnie come over here, we got some good news to tell you.

eliza and Darwin came to the bench to hear about the big news.

Marianne: Nigel tell them.

Nigel: Ah yes, well I got a call from a guy in the USA telling me that he wants me to present a new show about wildlife in America and we'll get paid, and hes given us a house to stay at.

Debbie: You really mean it dad, we're not going to travel the world in the comvee anymore.

Nigel: Well, yes Debbie

Debbie: Who hoo

Debbie jumped to the comvee in excitement celebrating.

Eliza: Wait dad you mean we're not gonna see anymore animals

Nigel: We will see animals but as exotic as the ones they have here.

Eliza sighed in sadness

Nigel: And I got some bad news for you poppet. (puts his hand on Eliza's shoulder)

Eliza: What is it dad?

Nigel: We'll in America keeping a chimpanzee is considered illegal, so I'm afraid that you're gonna have to put Darwin back into the wild.

Eliza: Please Dad no (sad face)

Nigel: I'm sorry Eliza but it's the law

Eliza: But dad he's my best friend I loved him ever since he saved him from those poachers *sniffles* (voice begins to crack) I don't wanna be lonely (tears flow down)

Nigel: (pats Eliza's shoulder) There there Eliza I know it's hard but I'm sure when we get to America, you'll find a new best friend to have, I'll promise.

Eliza: (sighs) Alright dad, I'll put Darwin back into the wild (walks up to Darwin) come on Darwin.

Marianne walks up to Nigel

Marianne: Do you think she took it well

Nigel: I think she did Marianne

Eliza is in the jungle with Darwin.

Eliza: Now Darwin, according to my father it is illegal to keep you as a pet in the United States, so I'm gonna have to let you free in the jungle *sniffles* you were my best friend Darwin, and I'll never forget you, (wipe tears off her eyes) now go where you belong (takes her arms off Darwin's shoulder).

Darwin then went to the jungle, Eliza looked back and waved bye to Darwin, Darwin did the same. Eliza then walked to Comvee wiping off the tears from her eyes.

END OF ACT ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Nigel was driving the comvee across the desert to get to their destination, Eliza was sitting at the table looking at a picture of her and Darwin playing stepping stones, she then sighed sadly.

Debbie, who was sitting opposite to her saw her being sad.

Debbie: What's wrong Eliza, are you sick

Eliza: No, it's just..that...(sighs)..I miss Darwin.

Debbie: Oh that, Dad told me about it, but still Eliza don't worry you'll make new friends when we go to America, I promise.

Eliza: Yeah, but still he was my best friend, he was always there for me when I needed it, he rescued me from situation where I could have been killed, and now he's gone (sighs).

The Comvee drove all through west Africa to the Pacific ocean, through Brazil, Mexico and the border until they finally reach their destination, Anytown, California, USA.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

The Thornberrys arrived at their destination Anytown, CA, USA. They drovemail past the beach, the Javalava, the boarding house and finally the came to their new house located in a cul De sac.

Marianne: You think this is the right address Nigel

Nigel: Well yes according to what the man told me

The Thornberry family got out of the comvee to look at their new home

Debbie: Looks pretty good.

Nigel: Of course it does Debbie, oh pets go inside

The Thornberry family went inside except for Eliza, who was still standing on the sidewalk.

Debbie: You coming Eliza.

Eliza: (sighs) No..not yet I think I'll take a walk around

Debbie: Well, okay just don't get lost.

Eliza walked around the walked around the cul De sac with her hand in her pockets, meaning in another house Onto Rocket was throwing all his clothes on his floor looking for his helmet.

Otto: Where is it, where is it

Otto: (in the kitchen throwing pans and pots)

Otto: (in the basement throwing away old toys)

Otto: (in the living room with his hands on his head looking worried) I just gotta find that helmet I just gotta.

Just then Reggie was next to him

Reggie: Looking for this Rocket boy (holding Ottos helmet)

Otto: My helmet, where did you find it Reggie?

Reggie: It was under the car in the garage.

Otto: (dumbfounded) Bummer

Twister was at the door

Twister: Hey Otto are you coming or what?

Otto: I'm coming Twist

Otto got his skateboard and went with Twister, just after that Reggie decided to go skateboarding as well, she then got her skateboarding gear and went out, just then she spotted a girl looking sad with her hand in her pockets (Eliza), Reggie went up to her.

Reggie: Hey

Eliza: I'm Hi, uh who are you

Reggie: Oh my names Reggie, I live here, whats yours

Eliza: I'm Eliza

Reggie: You're new around here, aren't you

Eliza: Yeah, my parents just moved here, you see my family have been travelling around the world filming documentaries about different animals for a documentary show.

Reggie: That sounds cool I wish I could go around the world and see different animals.

Say how old are you?

Eliza: I'll be 12 next month

Reggie: Does that mean your in the sixth grade

Eliza: Yes.

Reggie: That's cool we'll be in the same class together.

Eliza: I guess that would be cool.

Reggie: Want me to show you around Anytown.

Eliza: Sure

END OF ACT THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Reggie took Eliza on a tour around Anytown.

Reggie: Okay here is the Boarding House that's the home to a football headed boy that goes to my school, his name is Arnold, he's in the fourth grade and he lives with his grandparents.

Eliza: And..uh what's special about that

Reggie: Hes a nice boy who helps solves peoples problems, he's like a guru or something.

Eliza: Wow I think that is pretty cool now you say it.

Reggie: Yeah it is, come I'll show you more of Anytown.

Reggie and Eliza walked around more of Anytown.

Reggie: And this is Pop's Shack it's a restaurant where my stepmom and dad work, Pop's is the owner of the restaurant and my step mom and dad work as employees.

Elizas stomach starts to growl.

Eliza: Gosh I haven't had anything to eat all day

Reggie: Wanna grab a snack at the Shack.

Eliza: Sure

Eliza and Reggie went into Pops' Shack to get something to Shack, they went to the counter, where Reggie's father Raymundo was writing down someone else's order.

Reggie: Hey Dad

Raymundo: Oh hey Reggie, (looks at Eliza) oh who's your friend?

Reggie: This is Eliza, her familys new in town.

Raymundo: Oh that's grear, so would you like to order girls.

Eliza: Um..(looks at the menu above) I think I'll have the veggie burger and fries.

Reggie: And I'll have a cheeseburger with fries (passes a $5 bill to her dad) here you go Dad for me and my friend

At the same time reached into her red pockets to get the money until she saw that Reggie paid for her.

Eliza: Wait you're paying for me

Reggie: It's no big


	5. Chapter 5

Reggie and Eliza got their order and went to find to a table, then Reggie found the table her friends Trish Sherry and Sam were sitting, Eliza followed her.

Reggie: Hey guys

Trish, Sherry and Sam: Hey Reggie

Sherry: Say, Reggie who's that girl with you

Reggie: Oh this is Eliza, she's new in town.

Eliza: Hi (waves slowly at them)

Sherry: Oh hey Eliza, I'm Sherry, this is Trish and that's Sam

Trish: Hi Eliza

Sam: Yeah hi Eliza

Eliza: Hi guys, nice to see you

Sam: Nice to see you too

Trish: Where you from Eliza

(Eliza and Reggie both take their seat)

Eliza: Well I was born in Arizona and lived there for 7 years until my mom and dad decided to travel the world to film their nature show and Ive just been fascinated in animals ever since, because of that my mom and dad rescued a chimpanzee from poachers and gave it to me as a pet for my eighth birthday.

Trish: Wow that sounds cool, I wish I had a pet.

Sherry: You did Trish, you just forgot to feed it

Trish: Thanks for reminding me Sherry! now what was you saying Eliza

Eliza: Oh yeah, as I was saying I named my pet chimpanzee Darwin after Charles Darwin, who discovered evolution, and me and Darwin went on adventures whether in the jungle, in the article or in the desert but at the same time I would be homeschooled so I don't fall behind.

Reggie: Great, so what happened to you and Darwin.

Eliza: Well I had to leave Darwin behind, (sadly) its illegal to keep Chimpanzees as pets in the USA *sniffles* He was the best friend I ever had.

Eliza tears started coming out of Eliza's eyes.

Reggie: Don't cry Eliza were there for you.

Sherry: Yeah we're you're friends Eliza

Eliza: You, my friends?

Reggie: Yeah you're a nice sensitive girl and we've love to have you join our friendship circle?

Eliza: Wow I don't know what to say to say..thanks.

Reggie: No big, it's the least we can do.

The kids finished their lunch and went out of the Pop's Shack, they were then walking each other home.

Eliza: And that's the time I almost got injured by a spider

Reggie: Ouch that must have been one lucky escape

Eliza: Yeah it was, well this is my stop, I'll guess I'll see you guys tomorrow

Trish and Sherry: Bye Eliza

Sam: Yeah bye Eliza

Reggie: See you at school tomorrow

Eliza: Bye guys

Eliza then went into her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eliza went into her house, Nigel was in the living room.

Nigel: Eliza Where have you been me and your mother were worried where you got to

Marianne came into the living room

Marianne: Eliza are you okay are you hurt did som strange hurt you.

Eliza: No mom I'm okay, I made some new friends

Debbie then came into the living room in shock

Debbie: Wait a second you actually made some friends

Eliza: My best friend is Reggie, she's nice and she showed me around the town and there's Trish, Sherry and Sam, don't know much about them yet but they're cool.

Nigel: Well that sounds smashing poppet.

Eliza: Yeah it does, well I best be going to bed I have to be ready for school tomorrow, and I must say this house does look good.

Nigel: Of it does poppet, well cheerio

Eliza: Night dad

Eliza went upstairs to her room which had a single bed, a desk with a lamp and that was just about.

Eliza: Well, this looks okay I guess I could always decorate it later.

Eliza changed into her pajamas, put her glasses on the desk and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza went outside and saw her friend Reggie who came up to her

Eliza: Oh hi Reggie

Reggie: Hey Eliza, race to go to school

Eliza: Oh that's sounds great but I don't have any (Reggie skate pulls out a skate gear for Eliza)...skate gear? but I don't know how to skate

Reggie: It's easy Eliza it's just like walking, just put put one foot over the other and keep steady while your going (demenonstrates for Eliza) see

Eliza: Okay I guess (puts on her gear and tries to skate but falls down) woah

Reggie: Don't worry the first try is always bad but you'll get the hang of it

Eliza: Okay (tries to skate again and starts a wobble but soon gets the hang of it) look Eliza I'm doing it I'm skating

Reggie: Race you to the school now

Eliza: You bet

Eliza and Reggie raced through Anytown to get to school l, Eliza still wobbled a bit whilst rollerstaking, Reggie soon got to school first with Eliza slightly behind.

Reggie: I won the race Eliza

however Eliza tripped on the stepped and fell in the air only to be caught by one boy none one other than the ruler of the playground King Bob, Eliza then opened her eyes to see who it was.

Eliza: Who thanks for rescuing me who..

Just as Eliza saw King Bob she gazed into his face, he then Eliza down.

king Bob: Well I guess I should be going to class now, bye (goes into the school)

Eliza: (Gazes about him) Yeah..I uh see you later

Reggie: Wow that was a close one Eliza want

Eliza: (still think about King Bob) yeah..oh I mean yeah it was a close call, let's go inside.

Eliza and Reggie went inside the school, Eliza then was surprised at how big the school was

Eliza: Wow this school is like paradise, it's, it's massive

Reggie: Yeah a lot of kids go to this school so it has to be big.

Trish, Sherry and Sam came up to the two girls.

Sherry: Hey Reggie and Eliza where've you been.

Trish: Yeah we thought you two weren't coming

Reggie: Oh I was teaching Eliza how to skate and then we had a little race

Sam: That's great, who won

Reggie: I did, but Eliza still done quite well for beginner

Sherry: Congrats to you Eliza

Eliza: Thanks

Sam: Guys were gonna be late to class, let's okay

Reggie: Okay Sammy

Reggie, Eliza and their friends rushed to class, Eliza was the last one and bumped into a tall well built man with brown hair.

Eliza: Oh sorry didn't mean into you mister, I mean sir.

Mr Dude: It's okay

Eliza: Well I best be going to class now I'm new around here. (tries to go in but is stopped)

Mr Dude: Class, well it looks like your my new student.

Eliza: New student?

Mr Dude: Well yes I'm Mr Dudikoff the teacher for the 6th grade but You can call me Mr Dude, whats your name

Eliza: I'm Eliza Thornberry I've moved here just a day

Mr Dude: Well welcome to Anytown Elementary School Eliza

The two both walked into the classroom

Mr Dude: Class can I have your attention now please, today we have a new student joining us, her name is Eliza Thornberry and I hope you treat her with the same kindness and respect you would to any other of your classmates okay.

Eliza was staring across the room and she saw that King Bob was in the class she then gazed at him.

Mr Dude: You may take your seat Eliza, Eliza?

Eliza: (gazing at King Bob) Oh yes take my seat

Eliza found an empty seat next to Trish and sat there.

Trish: Welcome to the club girlfriend.

In front of her was Reggie and Sherry at the back was Connie and Maria, the most popular girls in the 6th grade.

Maria: Hey Connie look new meat

Connie: Man she's even geekier than the last new kid

Maria: I say let's (whispers into Connie)

Connie: Ooh that's so naughty

Maria: I know

END OF CHAPTER

6th Grade Class

Eliza (The Wild Thornberrys)

Reggie (Rocket Power)

Trish (Rocket Power)

Sherry (Rocket Power)

Sam (Rocket Power)

Trent (Rocket Power)

Connie (Hey Arnold)

Maria (Hey Arnold

Simone (Hey Arnold)

Ruth (Hey Arnold)

Cookie (Hey Arnold)

Big Patty (Hey Arnold)

Tommy (Hey Arnold)

Burt (Hey Arnold)

King Bob (Recess)

Jerome (Recess)

Jeffrey (Recess)

Dee Dee (Dexters Laboratory)

Mee Mee (Dexters Laboratory)

Lee Lee (Dexters Laboratory)


	8. Chapter 8

Maria tore a piece of her paper and chewed it in her mouth and chewed it in her mouth in order to make it into a ball, she then gave the spitball and gave it to Connie where she put it in a straw and aimed it at the back of Eliza's head, Eliza was listening to Mr Dude teaching about the Romans until something hit her.

Eliza: Ouch (takes the spitball off her head) What's this (turns around to see who threw the spitball, she sees Connie and Maria giggling)

Maria: (stops and sees Eliza) What? (Connie stares at Eliza too)

Eliza then turns around slowly and listens to Mr Dude teaching the lesson, just then another spitball hit Elizas head.

Eliza: Hey!

Mr Dude: Eliza is there something you want to say to the class about how the roman's lived

Eliza: Um, they err ... pass

Mr Dude: hmm well Eliza could I see you after class

Eliza: Okay

Mr Dude returned his teach about the Romans, Eliza looked back and saw Connie and Maria giggling about her punishment, Eliza then sighed sadly.


End file.
